Spookshow Baby II
by MasterWriter37
Summary: A month after the interesting events involving Trixie, Twilight finds herself experiencing creepy and unexplainable events involving her secret feelings for the mare. Can she find Trixie and confess to her feelings? Continuation of "Spookshow Baby"


A month had already gone by since Halloween had come and past. Twilight Sparkle had returned from her auspicious experience in Manehattan and had gotten back to the daily grind of living in Ponyville amongst her five other best friends. However, in the back of the unicorn's mind, not a day went past that she didn't stop to think about that fateful night. The theater, the music, the decorations, the lights, the laughing and whooping stallions; she could remember it all so clearly. It was all etched into her mind, as was everything else that she had ever read or experienced in her life. The one thing, or rather one PONY that was always eating at her and clogging her thoughts was the mare that had astounded and mesmerized her during that crazy evening: Trixie.

No matter how hard and feverishly Twilight attempted to push the thoughts of Trixie out of her mind, she just couldn't. Her head refused to abandon its daydreams and visuals of the magical mare that had captivated Celestia's prized student that evening. Even reading one of her favorite spell books, which usually always got her lost in thought, didn't help cure her visions of Trixie. The unicorn couldn't fathom a reason why she couldn't let it go. It had been one crazy, confusing, stunning evening and involved an experience that Twilight had never encountered before. That's all it was, right? Why did Trixie linger on her mind so much that it kept her up at night? For the first time in her life, besides maybe the time when she studied Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, Twilight couldn't come up with a logical and detailed answer.

_Come on, Twilight, think about something else! _Twilight thought, cuddled up in bed for another night by herself, Spike currently on a trip to Canterlot, which left the library cold and lonely. _Why do you think about Trixie every single night and day? Is it because of how your body still hasn't fully…recovered from that night? Is it because of how Trixie came across to you? Is it because you feel bad for Trixie and what you basically did to her? Why…why…why do I not understand?_

Twilight clenched her eyes shut and tried to force her body and mind to relax and drift off into the dream world, but nothing would work. She wrapped her front legs around her pillow and hugged it tightly to her face, burying it into the soft and feathery cushion and attempting to smother herself to sleep instead, but that didn't work, either; in fact, it only made things worse, since hugging an inanimate object made her feel an odd pain in her heart that she couldn't understand. Releasing her pillow, the unicorn tilted back onto her side and lay on her back, staring open-eyed up at the dark ceiling in her room of the quiet tree library.

_Why can I not sleep? This has never happened to me before. Did Trixie…put a spell on me…that I don't know about? Did she curse me so that I would always think of her and would never be able to sleep again? Did she do this to me as punishment for what I did to her? No…that's silly…but, what other explanation could there be to this insomnia? I can't concentrate on my studies anymore. I can't focus on my letters to the princess anymore. I barely hang out with my friends anymore. My body and mind always feel weak and hazy whenever I think about anything that isn't Trixie. I…I don't get it...Trixie, what did you DO to me?_

The night graced to Equestria by Princess Luna passed slowly and painstakingly for the violet unicorn, leaving her tossing and turning the entire evening and early morning, denying her any bit of slumber. By the way Princess Celestia's sun started peeking over the mountains and shining through the library's windows, Twilight was a complete wreck, as she usually was since she had gotten back home from that Halloween show a month or so ago. The unicorn's mane and tail were completely frazzled, her eyes were bloodshot and droopy, and all she could utter was little moans of sleep-deprived stress.

"Spike…take a letter," Twilight muttered, slowly rolling over and accidentally falling out of her bed and crashing down hard onto the floor, "Dear Princess Celestia…please allow Luna to cut the night shorter from now on…like, 10 hours shorter…signed, your tired student, Twilight Sparkle." When she heard no response, the pony gently slapped her forehead and came back to reality and remembered that Spike wasn't there to take her letter in the first place.

Giving a wide yawn, the violet mare rose to her hooves and ambled towards her mirror. As she looked up in the mirror and used her horn to levitate her brush over to her so she could start combing her mane, she gasped loudly and nearly stumbled backwards. Staring back out at her from the mirror was not her own purple eyes, but rather the purple eyes of the azure mare that refused to leave her mind. Letting out a silent scream, Twilight shook her head violently and quickly rubbed her eyes with her front hooves before meekly taking another look at the mirror. Trixie's reflection was gone and hers was back where it should be.

"Calm down, Twilight…you're losing your mind, girl!" Twilight scolded herself, once more levitating her brush over to her and started to comb down her ruffled mane, "It's just from the lack of sleep…you must have just had an hallucination or something. You'll be fine after a nice, cold shower and a good stroll through Ponyville for your morning jog." Giving a soft chuckle, the pony hummed and quickly continued to comb down her mane while staring into the mirror.

After finishing straightening her hair and setting her brush down, Twilight yawned again and momentarily closed her eyes while stretching. When she opened them, she thought she noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye from within the mirror. Whipping her head around, her eyes danced around in her sockets as she observed her room. There was nothing there, and nothing had been moved or touched. Frowning, Twilight turned back to her mirror and tilted her head. Something very weird was going on, and almost as she realized this, a slight chill suddenly crept up her spine.

"Um…must've left a window open or something," Twilight murmured, shivering and quickly yanking her head away from her mirror. Almost as soon as she did, her eyes shot wide open as a bloodcurdling shriek escaped her throat. Laying on her bed, smirking and staring right at her, was Trixie.

The unicorn was dressed in the same getup that she had worn during that ominous Halloween night, only about a month ago. Her beautiful, light blue body shone in the morning sun streaming through the window, reflecting straight into the horrified pupils of Twilight's eyes. Her mane and tail were dyed a dark, bloody red, and both hung limply as Trixie stayed frozen on Twilight's bed. Stretched around her waist was the black thong that had been part of the mini outfit that had enticed Twilight beyond her wildest dreams, complete with metal spike decorations. On her hind legs, she wore the same matching, knee-high, spiked leather boots.

The mare just lay there, staring straight into Twilight's soul, her usual smirk never leaving her weary expression. Her face was painted the same way it had been that very night, too; an image that Twilight would never forget. The creepy mask was done with white and black skeletal makeup, including a large red 'X' on her forehead, while her torso was painted with various bones and eerie black designs, too. She indeed was exactly as Twilight had remembered her. Trixie was Xitrie, her stage name, and she was only a few feet away from Twilight Sparkle.

"T-T-T-Trixie!" the unicorn wheezed, slowly backing up towards the stairs, her eyes never leaving the mare on her bed, "T-t-t-this is impossible!" A moment later, Twilight yelped and fell backwards down the stairs, painfully collapsing down each step as she was too stunned to use her magic. It wasn't long before she crashed in a heap at the bottom, her body twitching in pain as she struggled to instantly get back onto her hooves. But, as she did, she shrieked again as now Trixie was standing right in front of her face, no more than a foot away.

Twilight stood meekly on her four legs, frozen in complete horror and fright, staring straight into Trixie's matching purple eyes. Her ghoulish painted face leered back at the fellow unicorn, her mouth stretched open in the same hideous grin it had been before. Her mane and tail still continued to not move an inch, as though they were glued in place. Twilight wanted to say something, wanted to move, wanted to do SOMETHING, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. Her magic wasn't working, either. Trixie was so close that she could feel the mare's breath fluttering into her face with each passing second.

The two unicorns stood on all eight of their legs, staring at one another, one with a scared expression and one with a smug expression. This was what Twilight had wanted all this time; a chance to see Trixie again. But something wasn't right; something was very, very wrong. So many questions of logic stormed through Twilight's brain. How did Trixie get into her home without her knowing? When did she come back to Ponyville? Why wasn't she saying anything? How was she moving around so quickly when she didn't even sense the unicorn teleporting? No, something definitely was wrong here.

Finally finding her strength, Twilight forced her head away from the ghostly Trixie and screamed as she took off for her bathroom, never looking back. She raced inside and finally managed to use her magic to slam the door shut behind her. Then, she used another spell to seal the door so that no one could get inside, with or without magic. Backing up towards her bathtub, Twilight let out raspy gasps of fright, her face livid with fear and her body shaking worse than Pinkie during one of her Pinkie Sense moments. As she leaned into the back of her cold tub, the pony just stared at the silent door in front of her, placing one hoof over her heart as she felt it beat over a mile a minute into her throat.

_That__…__that__ wasn__'__t__ Trixie__…__it __couldn__'__t__ have__ been!_ Twilight thought, her eyes twitching as they stayed locked in their wide stance, _Trixie__ doesn__'__t __even__ know__ that__ I__'__ve __been __thinking __about __her!__ She__'__s__…__she__'__s __still__ in__ Manehattan__…__still__ doing __her__ new__ dream__ job__…__of__ pole-dancing__…__and__ all__ that__ stuff.__ No,__I__'__m__…__I__'__m__ just__ having__ some__ very,__very __bad __hallucinations.__ Yeah,__that__'__s __it__…__I__ didn__'__t__ REALLY__ see__ Trixie__ out__ there__…__I__'__ve __just__ been__ working__ too__ hard.__ Combine__ that__ with__ the__ lack__ of__ sleep__ and__ you__ get__ freakish __hallucinations!__ Brilliant,__ Twilight,__ now__ calm__ yourself__ down__ and__ take__ your __shower._

Taking slow, deep breaths to try and calm herself, Twilight kept the spell on her door, just in case. Then, she leaped into her tub and used her magic to close the curtain. There was no reason to close the curtain, since Spike wasn't there and the door was sealed shut, but she just felt more comfortable that way. Shaking her head and muttering a few choice statements to herself, Twilight's horn glowed once more as the showerhead spurted into motion and started to rain down cold droplets upon the mare.

Moaning and just sitting down in her tub for a long time, letting the cold water splash down and cover her body, Twilight started to feel a little bit better. She opened her eyes and glanced over at the silhouette of the door behind the shower curtain again. It was the same as she had left it, as was the entire bathroom. Yeah, there was nothing to worry about; she would just enjoy her shower and be heading out for her morning jog without any more delays. Smiling, Twilight closed her eyes, dipped her head, and used her magic to start shampooing and soaping up her mane, tail and body.

"Ah…this feels nice…I'll try and take a nap in the sunlight later on," Twilight moaned, slowly lifting up her head and smiling as the water rained down upon her face, "I seriously need to stop acting so weird. Plus, I really need to find a book on hallucinations; I'm sure there's one around here somewhere. I need to find a cure and get sleeping again!" With her eyes still closed and still muttering incoherently up at her showerhead, Twilight failed to notice the shadow that had just appeared right outside the curtain.

The shadow started off by the door, but slowly started moving straight towards the bathtub, all the while Twilight kept muttering to herself and staring blindly up at her showerhead. Her magic continued to make her lather up her body with soaps and shampoos at the same time. The shadow slowly got closer and closer towards the curtain, growing larger with each passing second as it made its way towards the bathtub and the mare on the other side. Just as Twilight sighed and opened up her eyes, the shadow stopped right outside the curtain.

"Oh yeah…this is good…huh?" Twilight blinked, flicking her head to the left and staring at the curtain. She saw nothing, but she still felt the same chill in the air as she had before. Frowning once more, Twilight opened the curtain and stared out into the bathroom. The door was the same as she had left it, and nothing in the room had changed. Rolling her eyes and sarcastically taking note to stop taking Pinkie's ghost stories so seriously, the pony pulled the curtain shut again and turned back to face her showerhead. She was met with the ghostly, painted face of Trixie grinning right back at her.

Twilight's scream echoed not only through the entire library, but through Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest, too. All the ponies in the town stopped what they were doing and slowly cast glances over at the library. Just as soon as Twilight's screams had started, they died a moment later, and everything was once again silent. Giving each other shrugs and random expressions of confusion, the ponies carried on with whatever they were doing. Two hours later, Pinkie found Twilight in the bathroom. The door was wide open, and the unicorn was curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathtub. Her eyes were bloodshot, her body was shaking, and her fur had turned ghostly white.

_Yes…another vacation…yes, I do need another one…yes, a very good idea! My friends were right to send me away for the night. I have indeed been working too hard; it is so obvious. Without Spike, I must've just lost my mind a little bit; it happens to the best of us. Overworking with no assistant is a very simple thing to lead to insomnia, hallucinations, and slight hysteria. Going back to Manehattan for a night will put my mind straight again; that library was starting to creep me out anyway._

Twilight laughed weakly to herself as she strolled down the road towards Manehattan, her mind alive with a million thoughts as the twitching pony continued on her way. After being found and not making much sense of what she had been experiencing, her friends had suggested she take the night off from the library and head back to Manehattan, since she seemed to have had such a good time at Halloween. The unicorn, not in her right state of mind, had immediately agreed and had set out at once. Maybe, just maybe, Trixie wouldn't try to give her a heart attack this time.

_It'll be fine, Twilight…yep, just fine! Besides, now you can confront Trixie again and stop all this thinking about her once and for all! This time, you know right where to find her…if she's still there. Or, maybe she's right behind me, ready to freak me out again and make me want to scream._

As Twilight wandered down the barren road leading to Manehattan, she constantly whipped her head around. The dead trees lining the path seemed just as dark and eerie as they had during Halloween. Halfway to her destination, Twilight started to pick up the pace. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Those same feelings were coming back again, too. It seemed that whatever Twilight looked at, all she was Trixie; that beautiful azure mare sneering back at her with that painted face and that ghoulish outfit. Twilight ran even faster.

Her heart pounding as she trotted along quickly, Twilight's eyes darted from each side of the path, faster than her own breathing. Every movement, every beam of light, every random object; they all looked like Trixie. It was like the mare was following her, or haunting her. She wouldn't leave Twilight's mind. As the unicorn grew closer and closer to the lights of Manehattan, her head got heavier and heavier with thoughts of Trixie. It was all starting to rush back to her like a raging river. The show she had watched, the song she had heard, the feelings she had experienced, the mare that was known as Trixie whom she had encountered, everything. Plus, the fact that she couldn't sleep or eat, and the fact that she had now started to be haunted by Trixie, had to mean something as well. Twilight had to put an end to this.

_Talking with Trixie will put an end to all this…you'll see. Just go and see her one more time…and this time, don't leave until you talk with her a bit more. But…what will I say? Why do I even WANT to talk to her? I…I don't even know what I'm doing here! This doesn't make any sense…what in Equestria is with all of this nonsense? These hallucinations, these restless nights, these feelings…why is this leading all back to Trixie, of all ponies? What…what kinda fate is this?_

Thinking she saw Trixie peek out at her from behind one last dead tree, Twilight clenched her eyes shut to block out any distractions before she finally made it to Manehattan. Once again, she was back where she had started just a month before. This was the city where she had witnessed first-hoof a whole new experience that would forever change her life. When she first came here, she was like a little dog lost in a big city. Now, even though she had only been there once, she felt like this was her second home. A part of her had seemed to be yearning to come back to the place, too.

_Okay…now, back to The Spiked Crop…where you first saw Trixie. This is what you came here for. I…I still don't know exactly WHAT I plan on doing when I see Trixie, but…I just have to see her. All this madness has to stop. My nightmares that I have during the day plague my mind like a cloudless fog; I need for it to be free! Trixie…I'm coming back for you! You'd better be there!_

Now with a new sense of determination and courage, Twilight charged down the dimly-lit streets of the bustling burg towards The Spiked Crop. She had a great sense of direction, and despite having only come there once, she had remembered the way back to the little theater that had started it all. As soon as she saw the familiar neon sign flashing atop a building, she knew she had found the place. The theater looked just like it had the first time she had come there. The neon sign depicting the mare dressed in stockings and a corset seemed to watch the unicorn as she drew herself closer to the building. The balconies were now empty without any stallions smoking or drinking or having a good time. In fact, the entire place almost seemed deserted. Perhaps they were closed for the night.

"Oh no…they're closed?" Twilight gasped, walking up to the front door and not seeing anyone standing there, "No, they can't be closed! I have to get in there…I have to see Trixie!"

"Did somepony say Trixie?" a familiar voice asked. Walking out from around the corner was the same bouncer who had been the first to greet Twilight when she first came to The Spiked Crop. He was a large black earth pony with a rather lustful expression always plastered in his eyes. The fact that he had shown up out of the blue when Twilight needed someone most scared the unicorn, but she couldn't get cold hooves now.

"Yes…hi again…do you remember me?" Twilight asked, slowly walking up to the stallion with meek, but courageous eyes, "We met about a month ago…you ushered me inside for my first ever time with one of these…events."

"But of course, babe, how could I forget a sweet thing like yourself?" the stallion smirked, trotting a bit closer to Twilight as he eyed her with a flirty expression, "Were you asking about Trixie?"

"Yes, please, I have to see her at once," Twilight gulped, feeling slightly uncomfortable again, but knowing that she had no choice, "Please, it's urgent that I see her."

"I'm sorry, but the show has already ended for the evening; Xitrie performed earlier than usual and has already left the building. I'm afraid the place is empty and I cannot let you in, babe."

Twilight's heart sank as she heard the news. This had been her one chance to come back and see Trixie. She couldn't just stay for the night in Manehattan; she wouldn't last until the morning, with her insomnia and her frightful hallucinations. Even to this very moment, Twilight swore she saw Trixie poking her head out of trashcans and dumpsters from nearby, always grinning and leering at the unicorn with the same painted face she had worn onstage.

"Can you…at least tell me where I can find her?" Twilight asked, lifting her head back up to question the stallion. Once more, the colt shook his head.

"Sorry, babe, but I cannot disclose information about our actors or actresses; that's confidential, you see. Believe me, if every colt and filly wanted the name and number of everypony they saw, this town would be a lot dirtier and sicker than it already is."

"I…I see," Twilight sighed, hanging her head again and biting her lip to keep from screaming. For a moment, the stallion and the unicorn just sat in silence with the only sound coming from the flickering lights on the neon sign overhead. Finally, the stallion moved a bit closer to Twilight and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Why do you want to see Trixie…or as well call her, Xitrie? What interest do you have in her?"

This question startled Twilight, who looked up into the stallion's eyes a moment later to see why he asked the question. There was no perverted or sensual expression in his eyes; only one of general curiosity and possibly concern. Twilight slowly stared back at the ground, hesitating badly as she pawed her hooves together and wondered if she should bother revealing why she had come all the way there to see the mare. But, if she couldn't tell a simple stallion, how could she possibly tell Trixie?

"Well…you see…I don't really know," Twilight said, placing one hoof on her heart and taking a deep breath, "Ever since I saw her show, I felt like something has been missing in my life. It was almost like destiny called me here. This was not a place I had ever intended to visit during my lifetime, as I'm sure you realized right away upon seeing me. But…Trixie's dancing…her singing…her actions…everything about her…it struck me right to the heart…in a way that I cannot understand. Ever since I left here on Halloween, I haven't been able to sleep or eat; my mind is always on Trixie. I see her everywhere I go. I…I think she's…she's haunting me. She's in my head so bad…I see her everywhere…I'm losing my mind over her. I came all the way here just to see her…one last time…if that's all it'll take. I can't leave without seeing her…I just can't."

The black stallion kept his eyes locked on Twilight the entire time she spoke, never averting his gaze as the little unicorn spoke from the heart. He never questioned a single thing she said, and even looked as though he was expecting her to say something like that. When she was done and she was left staring up at him with pleading eyes, the stallion slowly closed his eyes. Retracting his hoof from her shoulder, the stallion said nothing. Slowly, he turned and walked over to the front door, placing his hoof on it and pushing it open with ease. It had been open the whole time.

"She's waiting for you, Twilight Sparkle," he whispered, turning to her and nodding in a robotic way, "She's waiting for you in the same place you left her. Good luck." Staring into the darkness that now filled the once-jubilant nightclub, Twilight gave a quick nod of thanks to the stallion before bravely marching straight into the black sea of silence. The door slowly creaked shut as soon as she was inside, plunging her all alone into the abyss.

_Trixie? Trixie…where are you, Trixie? _

Her breathing maximized and her heart going steady, Twilight's eyes danced around the darkness. She was completely disoriented and had no idea where she was. All around her, it seemed like she could hear low moans or other random, creepy noises. Usually, this would be enough to send her over the edge, but she was on a mission and she wasn't going to back out now. Still, as she timidly lit a light on her horn to try and help guide her, this was when she wished Trixie would ambush her most.

_Trixie…please, answer me, Trixie! _

She stumbled forward through the darkness and the eerie silence of the club, staggering past the coat room and the bars and soon reaching the theater itself. With her horn still aglow, Twilight's breathing picked up once again as she stared at the stage and the pole that had started it all. That was where Trixie had enticed and captivated her with her body and her moves. She was so close that she could almost hear Trixie calling out to her from deep below the stage's depths.

_Trixie…my living dead mare…I'm here, Trixie…I'm coming for you!_

Running over a few empty chairs, Twilight galloped across the littered floor and took a flying leap onto the stage. All around her, she felt a million invisible eyes upon her, just like it had been during that night when she had also taken a fateful leap up onto the stage to follow the blue unicorn to her dressing room. Still following the light of her horn and the sound of Trixie's imaginary voice, Twilight rushed straight back behind the curtains of the stage and into the next realm of darkness.

_Trixie! Xitrie! Whoever…whatever you are…please, tell me where to find you! _

Twilight continued on, pushing past invisible and dark objects in her path as she broke out in a cold sweat. She knew she was close. She could still smell the perfume Trixie wore during that amazing show. Twilight knew that her dressing room was only a few yards away now. Now, the same feelings began to come back to her; all of the feelings that involved Trixie. She was this close; so very close. A few more yards to gallop, a few more yards to trot, and then she'd finally see her again.

_TRIXIE! IT'S TWILIGHT…TWILIGHT SPARKLE!_

A moment later, Twilight burst through the dressing room on the left of the corridor, her eyes bulging as they scanned the room. It was empty. Trixie wasn't there. Almost instantly, Twilight's heart sank all the way down to the bottom of her hooves. It was all the same as she had left it. There was the stool that Trixie sat upon while removing her makeup. There was the mirror with the lights surrounding it that Trixie had been looking into. There was a sofa in the corner, a coatrack with many different ghoulish outfits on it, a fuzzy rug in the middle of the floor, and bottles of makeup and perfume littering the floor. The only thing missing was Trixie.

_She's…she's not here…Trixie isn't here. Did…did I really…imagine her? Was…was she NEVER here? Was…was all this…just a dream itself? Am…am I dreaming right now? _

"Twilight is not dreaming," a voice whispered from behind the mare, "Twilight is very much awake."

Instantly, Twilight's tail stood straight up and her body once again froze. The door behind her slowly closed shut as she once again felt eyes upon her. This time, however, she knew they were real. She could feel that they were real. Plus, that voice…there was no mistaking it. Forcing her body to move, Twilight sluggishly craned her head around to look behind her backside. There, standing in front of the closed door, was Trixie. This time, it was really her.

"T-T-Trixie…oh Celestia…it's really you!" Twilight choked out, falling to her knees as she stared at the mare, "I…I found you…I seriously found you!"

"You found Trixie? But Trixie hadn't gone anywhere to begin with, Twilight," Trixie said, slowly walking over to the stunned unicorn and standing in front of her. Unlike before, Trixie wasn't dressed in the gear that she had worn during her Halloween performance. She didn't wear her usual magician hat or cape, either. Right now, she was just as plain and bare as Twilight. Both mares stared at one another for the first time in a month.

"Trixie…I…I…" Twilight gasped, trying to find the right words to say, but they wouldn't come to her.

"Do be quick, Twilight," Trixie reiterated, "Trixie does not have all night. What is it that you wanted? Why did you come all the way back here? Surely you didn't start feeling sorry for Trixie; Trixie told you that she was just fine and very happy with her new life. Did you maybe come back for another show?"

Despite Trixie's curtness, Twilight could tell that the mare was waiting for something, as though anxious and curious as to what Twilight really had to say to her. This was the moment that Twilight had been waiting for. Ever since she left Manehattan, Trixie had been on her mind. She haunted her every day and night. She refused to leave her mind. She seemed to call Twilight back to this very same place. Twilight knew that this is what she had been waiting for all this time. Now, it was time for her to speak up.

"Actually, Trixie, I…" Twilight began, slowly rising back to her hooves a moment later. She paused, now standing right in front of the azure mare, staring back into her real purple eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Trixie stared back into Twilight's eyes as well, never blinking or moving an inch. The two unicorns just stared at each other in silence as the minutes passed by. Then, Twilight took a little step forward towards Trixie, their faces only an inch apart.

"Twilight?" Trixie asked, her voice barely above a whisper. But, a second later, time stood still as Twilight closed her eyes and slowly leaned her face forward. Trixie stood frozen as she felt Twilight's lips press into hers for the first time, since the last time she had been the one doing it to Twilight. Softly, the purple unicorn pressed her entire mouth to Trixie's and held the kiss in place, keeping her eyes closed and feeling her heart beating a mile a minute. Trixie did nothing but stand here, not moving or returning the kiss or even making any effort to do a thing.

The wonderful feeling returned to Twilight that she had felt when she watched Trixie performed. She had been so confused with her emotions at her, but now they all started to add up. The way her stomach felt when she saw Trixie's dance. The way her mind was always thinking of her. The way she saw her wherever she went. The way she just couldn't sleep without her. It was now obvious why Twilight had to come back to Manehattan. Twilight Sparkle had fallen in love with Trixie.

A moment later, Twilight broke the kiss and gently took a step back. Trixie remained unmoving and unwavering, staring back at Twilight with the same expression she had worn from the get-go. Twilight wore a soft smile, tilting her head slightly as she looked back at the beautiful mare that had enticed her so much. Trixie knew what was in Twilight's heart; she had known from the very beginning. But, she not only wanted Twilight to prove it with her actions, she wanted to hear it, too.

"So…what do you mean by doing that?" Trixie asked a moment later, breaking the awkward silence as she gently licked her lips and stared back at Twilight, "Are you mocking Trixie?"

"No, no, not at all!" Twilight said, shaking her head quickly and nervously looking down at the floor.

"Then why did you kiss Trixie? Did you not think Trixie was but a whore when you discovered what her new job was? Didn't Twilight disapprove and even feel disappointed in Trixie when she found out? Isn't that why you left Trixie here, even though deep down, you knew you didn't want to go?"

"Trixie…I…I'm sorry!" Twilight cried out, rushing forward and wrapping her front legs around Trixie and pulling her into a hug, "I didn't understand all these feelings at first…and I'm not sure if I understand them to this very moment…but, what I do know is…I love you, Trixie. I can't live without you."

"Humph…is that so? And why can you not live without Trixie? You've done well enough without her."

"Yes…it may seem that way, but…you were my missing piece, Trixie," Twilight whispered, holding the blue mare close to her and crying softly, "All my life, I was Celestia's prized student…always working hard and studying to make myself smarter and a much better pony. I made lots of friends and I learned lots of things…but, what was missing most in my life…was someone to love. I think…fate drew me here on that fateful Halloween night. Fate made us meet in Ponyville…and then fate made us meet here. It took me a month and a lot of stress to figure it out, but…I love you, Trixie, with all my heart."

"You…do you…really mean that?" Trixie whispered back, finally moving her body as she lifted up her own front legs and gently wrapped them around Twilight's shoulders, "You do not think Trixie is just some whore? You do not look down upon Trixie? You do not feel sorry for Trixie?"

"No, I don't…I love you for who you are," Twilight said, gently kissing the mare on the cheek, "If this is really the life you want, then I won't stop you; I want you to be happy. But…ever since I left you…I haven't been able to sleep…or eat…or do ANYTHING without thinking of you. Plus…I nearly gave myself heart attacks by seeing you all the time, no matter where I went! Trixie…you're my missing piece...and I don't ever want you to leave my arms."

Her eyes filling with tears, Trixie finally snapped and broke down. She laid her head on Twilight's shoulder and let herself go. Twilight stroked the mare's backside with a hoof while caressing her head with her other hoof, letting the beautiful unicorn have her cry. Twilight's heart pressed against Trixie's as she held her close to her chest, nuzzling and lovingly stroking her as Trixie was finally able to show her true feelings and emotions.

"T-T-Trixie…just w-w-wanted…y-y-your affection," Trixie cried, "T-T-The Great and P-P-Powerful Trixie…is not so powerful…w-w-w-without those who care for her. Trixie…does not need this anymore…because Trixie now has Twilight. Trixie…just wants to be with Twilight…now and forever! Because, Trixie knows…that Twilight is the only audience that she cares to impress from now on."

"Trixie…you don't have to do that," Twilight sighed sweetly, smiling and gently lifting up the mare's face so they could stare at each other again, "I told you that I'd support and love you no matter what you choose to…" However, at that moment, Twilight was finally silenced as Trixie leaned in and once again was the first to initiate the kiss. The two unicorns moaned in bliss as they caressed and held each other in their arms while their mouths locked into place for what seemed like forever.

An hour later, Twilight and Trixie were both resting on the sofa, prepared to get a good night's sleep before heading back to Ponyville in the morning…together. Trixie snuggled up close to Twilight's side, holding onto her unicorn as though she was the most precious thing in the entire universe. Twilight sighed happily as she finally began to get tired, and this time, she didn't need to have any hallucinations. She had the real thing in her arms, and nothing could ever beat the real thing. The only light in the room was still coming from the bulbs surrounding the fancy mirror in the far corner.

"Twilight?" Trixie asked, looking up at the unicorn with a curious expression, "When you were talking about Trixie always appearing in your mind and you always seeing hallucinations…what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Oh…well…I think that's just what happens when you love someone too much," Twilight blushed, chuckling a bit as she looked down at Trixie, "Your show really did a number on my heart, but I was too stupid and confused to understand those types of feelings. So, my emotions and wants found…other ways…to let themselves be known. Thus, they came in the form of hallucinations. For a while there, I honestly thought you were seriously haunting me!"

With a yawn, Twilight leaned down and gently gave Trixie a kiss on the forehead, while Trixie stared back up at Twilight with an amused expression. With a wicked little grin, the unicorn slowly leaned up and whispered into Twilight's ear.

"Don't worry…from this point onward…Trixie will forever be haunting your dreams," she purred, her horn slowly lighting up. As a massive blush broke out on Twilight's face, Trixie giggled and laid down on top of her, snuggling up on her chest as her horn dimmed the lights and thrust the room into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is the continuation/sequel to SoundOfRainfall's "Spookshow Baby". I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
